Acquainted Strangers
by LeechLover85
Summary: Bella and Edward have to attend a stuffy hospital Christmas party and decided to make a little game out of it. Au-Human, rated M for language and lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Here is another lovely one shot for you bbs. This one is a lemon, so consider yourselves warned! I'm kind of nervous because it's my first lemon outside of Unemployment's wedding night and I hope this is much better. Obviously this is AU-HUMAN. Thanks to my boo & wifey the lovely PWTF for being my beta as always she does amazing work.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, that it all thanks to Smeyer. I do however own a small gaggle of ladies from Twilighted whom I love and adore, this is for you guys!

* * *

**BellaPOV**

The first time our eyes met was across the bar. It didn't last long, and though I knew both our eyes smoldered, I couldn't be bothered with a second glance.

Discreetly, I slipped my wedding ring off my left hand, hoping he hadn't noticed I still had it on. A second glance could shatter the perfect image of his eyes, dark and hooded, gazing at me across the room as though there was no one around.

But there was, and I swear the sleaze next to me could smell me as I rubbed my legs together for some desperately needed friction.

Leering down at me, I knew he must have assumed my arousal was for him.

Turning away and ignoring him completely, I contemplated what it would really cost me to turn around and gaze into the embodiment of fuckable goodness. In my head, several fantasies were being played out with this utterly godlike man, and I feared that a second glance would reveal his imperfections, his real face.

The face I gazed upon couldn't be real; it was the thing wet dreams were made of.

Leering pervert's conspicuous throat clearing turned my attention to my right again, though my gaze went right past him, ready to break the spell I was under. His eyes were still on me, searing as he saw me turn his way.

I swear to god it looked as though he hadn't even moved since I looked away. There was a biting hunger in his eyes and, if I wasn't mistaken, he was looking at me like he wanted to eat me.

Like knife and fork eat me.

Move over Jeffrey Dahmer, I'll let you have me any way you want me.

God knows I was marinating in my own juices.

I felt a hand creep up my thigh, and though I smiled at the thought of having someone else's hand stroke up my inner thigh, I slapped it away.

He slammed his glass down on the bar, the amber liquid swilling over the side as the glass chipped just on the bottom rim. Feeling his breath on my neck before the snicker, my neck turned awkwardly to see the sexy stranger discreetly slip his key card into my hand.

_"Room 1412. Don't be long, I'll start without you."_

My lids drooped as my senses slowed and I whimpered at the sudden loss of him behind me. The corner of my mouth turned up as I slid the card into my pocket and finished the remainder of my drink.

The creepster beside me threw down enough cash to cover his tab before slinking off, muttering, _"slut"_ under his breath, though still loud enough for me to catch it.

If he only knew.

After getting the attention of the bartender, I paid for my drinks and tried to gracefully hop off my bar stool.

Bella: 0 Coordination: 1

The rest of my journey startlingly was not marred by my lack of coordination. I practically lilted my way to the elevator, doing a little spin as I brought my finger down to press the up button and hummed quietly to myself as I waited for the elevator to make its descent.

Feeling somewhat sleepy, the chime alerted me to its arrival and the door slid open to an empty elevator.

Turning too quickly, I wobbled; the controls were a blur, but I managed to find the button for the fourteenth floor, pressing it and smiling at the warm glow the button produced.

Holding on to the railing, I watch the number on the screen climb as the elevator did, and I regretted forgoing panties that evening. The dress made their absence unnoticed as the dress made it almost down to my knees.

I had not, however, anticipated the dripping problem before this.

The smooth skin of my inner thighs glided against one another, lubricated by the moisture between them. Digging through my purse, I found the key card he left me and slid it out of my purse, twirling it around in my fingers.

Through some sheer force of gravity it flung out of my hands, towards the elevator door. Racing towards it, I misjudged my movements and my head bounced off the elevator door just as my fingers wrapped around the card.

Bella: 0 Coordination: 2

The doors of the elevator slid open, their graceful and slow division mocking me. Stepping out, I looked both ways down the corridor, not remembering which direction I was supposed to go.

Left or right?

Taking a few steps to my right I looked at the room numbers going up and turned to my left and walked as quickly as I could in these deathtraps.

1418, 1416, 1414…1412.

I stopped in front of the door, my heart hammering in my chest. Maybe he forgot about me, or maybe he didn't think I would go through with it.

As I contemplated, I heard his deep hearty laughter ring out loudly through the door.

Oh god, what if he had picked someone else up?

How many key cards did they give you when they rent a room?

My tiny fist was raised, poised to knock before I dropped it slightly. If he had someone else with him, wouldn't there be talking? Raising my fist up again, I rapped twice quickly, and after ten seconds of no reaction, I heard heavy footfalls padding towards the door.

The shoes, or deathtraps as I had dubbed them, suddenly became very interesting as I fidgeted. The door creaked open and I lifted my eyes slightly to meet his intense green ones. He looked thrilled beyond belief and his eyes were tinged with something else.

It must be lust. Opening the door wider, he took my hand and kissed it before inviting me in. His room was large and very nice compared to mine. There was a small kitchenette off of the bedroom, which housed a large king-size bed.

The TV was on, and I could see a rumpled spot on the bed where he must have been sitting and watching, some stand up comedy from the looks of it. So no other woman, just him sitting and trying to amuse himself. My small smile grew as I took in the large Jacuzzi tub along the far wall, which looked for the most part untouched.

My room was much more simple, no kitchen to be heard of and certainly no tub. My bed was a single even; I obviously had not anticipated such scenarios and was thankful he had.

Wait, does that mean he's done this before?

Maybe he started out like me with dinky little rental rooms and slowly worked himself up to this because he had learned what the gleam in his eye and bulge in his pants could bring him.

The smile slipped slightly from my face, and I could feel the buzz of my drinks fading away. Almost knowingly, he held out a glass of champagne out to me and motioned for me to come have a seat with him on the edge of the bed.

I sat close enough to him so he would not be offended but far enough away that I hoped his effect on me would me minimal.

As usual I was wrong.

Being within a foot of him, I felt my body come alive, humming as the sexual energy that had been confined to between my legs started to take over and my eyes raked over him in a lustful haze.

Turning towards the nightstand, he deposited his drink on a coaster. That upped his street cred considerably. As he turned back to me, his eyes lazed from my too high shoes, up my calves, and along my thighs.

His eyes lingered on my dress that had ridden up considerably to my waist and settled on my breasts long enough to cause a flush from the neck up.

It must have reached my breasts because he noticed and turned his gaze up to my face before leaning in and wrapping his hand around the back of my neck.

Breathing erratically, I downed my champagne and let the glass slip to the floor, and I watched it bounce and roll underneath the bed before turning back to him. His lips were only inches from my neck, and I whimpered in anticipation till I finally felt them make contact and he made quick work of it, moving up to my cheek and hesitating on the corner of my mouth before taking my lips within his.

I felt his tongue snake out and lick my lips, asking for entrance, and of course I gave it. I couldn't hold back the moan I let out after I felt his tongue slide between my teeth, searching for my own. They met, and I felt my insides alight, nearly melting with the passion in his eyes.

I've never kissed anyone with my eyes open, so I don't know if anyone has ever kissed me with theirs open, but I couldn't look away.

It was unbearable to keep them open but even more so to imagine tearing my eyes away from the intensity searing in his.

His other hand came to my shoulder, rubbing it gently and sliding down my arm to rest on my waist.

He held me firmly, gripping and releasing handfuls of my dress. I felt so naked next to him and against him, and he had way too much on.

My hands found his tie, already loosened, and I untied it completely and pulled it away from his body.

Proud of the dexterity with which my fingers moved, they glided along his shirt, deftly unbuttoning it and pushing it away from his body.

Ugh.

Another barrier.

He broke away from me, sensing my irritation and pulled his sleeves out of the long sleeve shirt, tossing is aside and pulling the tight undershirt up and over his head.

Smiling at me, he tossed his t-shirt into the growing pile of discarded clothing and made for me again.

I, however, had other plans.

Bringing my other knee up onto the bed, I pushed him back, and he settled down on the bed, grinning up at me.

Crawling towards him like I was his predator and he was my prey, I lifted my legs up over his body and planted one knee on either side, straddling him. He closed his eyes and groaned as I slowly let my full weight sit upon him and his prominent cloth covered erection came in contact with my bare arousal.

My dress was now pooled around my hips and I knew he was aware that I had nothing on underneath it. His hands rubbed my leg above my knees and slid up until he had a firm grasp of my thighs where they met in the center.

He kneaded and massaged them, earning a low moan from me. Leaning down, I took control of the kiss and buried my fingers in his thick locks, tugging and twirling, and I could tell from the way he leaned into my hands that he liked it.

His hands left their comfortable spot on my thighs to cup my ass before leaving the underneath of my dress.

I frowned against his lips, only to smile again as his fingers gripped the zipper of my dress and pulled it down.

Ghosting his fingers over my shoulders, he slipped the straps off and pushed the dress down so it looked like nothing but a thick belt around my waist. His eyes glazed over as he gazed at my breasts, the peaks a darkened dusky pink and begging for his touch.

He answered their call, palming them and squeezing them to the tips, which made me call out for him.

Lifting my hips up, I made quick work of his belt and the button and zipper of his pants. His hands left my tits, which were aching for his grip again, and he shoved his pants down along with his boxers, freeing his straining cock.

My mouth watered at the sight of it and I couldn't wait to taste the salty pre-cum I could see beading up on the tip, but apparently he had different plans for us.

_"How much do you like this dress?"_

My frazzled brain couldn't choke out a response anymore than an indifferent shrug, and a shiver ran through me as I heard rather than saw the violent rip of the chiffon dress and felt the warmth of his hands on me where the dress had been only a moment before.

My hips, still slightly in the air, were now in his grip. One hand left me to grasp himself roughly, while the hand left on my hip guided me over a bit and then slammed me down on him forcefully, making me take all of him in one fell swoop.

As he filled me, I felt the air whoosh out of my lungs and the stinging that followed when I forgot to breathe.

I sat still for a moment, letting myself stretch to accommodate him, and he didn't argue; he had once again busied himself with my breasts, this time pulling them tightly to his mouth and biting at the hard tips. I felt my walls give way reluctantly and the tension between my legs was gone.

Well not gone, but maybe just quelled for the time being.

Pulling myself out of his reach, I leaned back and rolled my hips against him, savoring in the response I got out of him. His hands wound around my hips, guiding me and sometimes speeding me up. Our eyes were locked and neither of us looked away.

I could feel the tension in the pit of my stomach reaching a fevered pitch, and I could feel my orgasm building, hoping he was close too.

As I increased my speed, he was the first to break our gaze, focusing instead on the bounce of my tits as I rode astride him. I could feel his jagged fingernails cutting into the skin on my hips, "yeah baby that's right, fuck me, ugh so good."

Closing my eyes, I moaned and cried out as he started thrusting up into me to meet my movements.

It was fucking ecstasy as our hips clashed together, fighting for dominance over one another.

The coil in me tightened, and I had never felt this good in my life.

The sex had never been hotter, and I had never felt any more power in me than right now as I ground myself down against his cock.

He was crying out for me, begging me for his release, and I knew it was coming. For both of us. We both needed something, and I couldn't help but tap into the male love of visual aide. I slid my hand up my body, gripping my tit and pulling it roughly, rolling the nipple in my fingers.

Pulling it up towards my mouth, I pinched it again before bringing it to my mouth. My other hand reached up for the other one, and I pushed and rubbed them together, keeping the now hard and extremely sensitive tips pinched tightly in my fingertips.

_"Oh god baby. Fuck I love your cunt. You're so fucking, oh god don't stop."_

Pulling one hand away from my hip, it slid down to where we were joined and he found my clit. He took it between his fingers and twisted, and that was all I needed to throw me over the edge.

He was so fucking sexy as I watched him lose it underneath me, my walls clamping down on him, milking him of his cum, and he kept up his thrusting as I closed my eyes and my world came crashing down around me.

I saw bursts of color behind my eyes as my whole body was wracked with shivers, _"oh Edward, oh god."_

My arms gave out and I fell across his chest, my breath heaving and he kept pumping underneath me until he was too tired and his hips couldn't keep up the motion anymore.

A moment later, he wrapped his arms around my back and turned us so we were on our sides without slipping out of me and took the comforter from the bottom of the bed and pulled it up around us.

He kissed my hair, smoothing it down as I'm sure it looked a freakish mess after what just happened.

Turning to him, I nuzzled his neck. This had been a good idea after all. I was annoyed at being roped into his hospital's stupid and stuffy company Christmas party. He had to go and he wanted me on his arm, so he promised me he would make it enjoyable for the both of us.

I could only imagine how he would try to top this next year. Pulling myself from his embrace I leaned over the edge of my bed and fished my wedding ring; sliding it back onto my finger. The glint reflecting off his caught my eye as it laid on the nightstand and I grabbed his hand and slipped it back onto his hand. _"Merry Christmas Edward."_

_

* * *

_

**Well what do you think? Leave me some love, reviews are love!**


	2. Author's Note

Sorry for the fake out chapter guys, but I just wanted to let you all know that nominations have begun for the Twilight Awards. There is no registration necessary and it's super easy to nominate your favorite stories. You can find the link here.

www[dot]twilightawards[dot]this-paradise[dot]com

The authors of your favorite stories work hard doing what they do, so make sure to thank them by nominating!

LeechLover


End file.
